When it all ends
by organization-fan
Summary: "Then I can end this charade?" "Indeed." "How I've waited to hear that."  My version of Saïx' defeat  crappy summary iz crappy xP


_How did this happen?_ Xemnas thought as he stood on the Altar of naught, watching Number VII fight. Through the big window of the Addled Impasse he could see how his second-in-command attacked again and again, roaring out his anger and frustration at the boy who had made everything go so wrong.

_~~~~Flashback~~~~_

Xemnas was standing on the balcony, arms lifted towards Kingdom Hearts, as if to embrace the sacred moon, watching as countless of hearts found their way up to fuse with it. "Yes... Kingdom Hearts... Rejoice, and feast on these hearts we offer! Shine your pale light on this empty realm... Share your power with all Nobodies!"

A sound behind him told him someone had just opened a Dark portal. He knew who it was even without turning around.

"Xemnas. Is Kingdom Hearts ready?" asked Saïx.

"Very soon." Xemnas replied, still with his back towards the bluenette.

"Then, I can end this charade?"

Xemnas turned slowly to look at his second-in-command. "Indeed."

"How I've waited to hear that." Saïx said and grinned mischievously. How Xemnas loved that smile.

The Superior held out his arms and within mere seconds Saïx had found his way into his embrace.

They wrapped their arms tightly around each other, breathing in the other's well-known scent, before letting their lips meet in a soft kiss... which ended up as a 10 minutes long make out session.

When they finally broke away for air Saïx smiled and leaned his head on Xemnas' shoulder, nuzzling the crook of the tanned Nobody's neck.

"Saïx." murmured Xemnas.

"Mmm..." the Luna Diviner replied lazily.

"Don't fight the Keybearer."

"What?" Saïx' head snapped backwards and he stared up at the Superior in disbelief. "Do you not think I can defeat him?"

"He has defeated all of our other members."

"That does not answer my question."

"Saïx, please." Xemnas pleaded. "I do not want to lose you."

"_That_ sounds like an answer to me." said Saïx, golden eyes glaring up at the silverhaired Nobody, whose amber orbs did not meet the Diviner's. "You don't think I can do it. You don't trust me of being able to defeat an annoying brat with a key and his two pets." he said, voice chilly and dripping with venom.

"Saïx, you know that is not true-"

They both paused as they felt the presence of Number X fading. The Keybearer had succeeded. Luxord, the last member standing except Xemnas and Saïx, was no more.

"It seems Number X has failed you." Saïx said, looking towards the direction of Havoc's Divide. "So... what will you do now..." He looked at Xemnas. "... Superior?"

Xemnas opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again, turning his amber gaze to the floor.

"I will be going then." Saïx turned and opened a Portal, stepping through before Xemnas could stop him.

_~~~~End Flashback~~~~_

Xemnas winced when the Keybearer hit the Diviner with a particularly fierce attack. He watched as Saïx staggered backwards, losing his grip on Lunatic, which disappeared before it could hit the ground.

He then turned towards the window, looking up at their moon, reaching out a hand towards it, and Xemnas could see his lips forming words. "Why... Kingdom Hearts... Where is my heart?"

Xemnas felt liquid forming in his eyes as his second-in-command began fading, the contours of the bluenette's body blurring. This was not happening. It _could_ not be happening.

A thud behind him made Number I jump before turning around. The sight that met him made his breath hitch in his throat.

Saïx was lying facedown on the floor, slowly disintegrating right before the Superior's eyes, tiny pieces of him soaring upwards before disappearing completely.

In the blink of an eye Xemnas had kneeled down beside him and turned the lifeless body over. "Saïx..." He lifted the Berserker's head onto his lap and gently stroked away a strand of long cerulean hair from the Luna Diviner's face.

Dark blue eyelashes fluttered before a pair of eyelids slowly opened to reveal those beautiful golden eyes. "X-xemnas... I'm... so sorry..."

Xemnas silenced him by pressing his lips to the other's.

The kiss was soft and sweet, and when Xemnas finally pulled away his eyes were glistening in a strange way.

"I... I have a Potion..." he said, trying to keep his voice steady while looking into those painfilled yellow orbs.

Saïx' lips curved into the faintest smile, a smile of hopelessness.

They both knew a Potion wouldn't be of any help, it was already too late.

"Xemnas..." said Saïx weakly, looking up at the dark sky. "Do you think... there is a next life?"

"Like the 'next life' Axel and Roxas were always going on about?" Xemnas too looked up at the sky, past the glowing Kingdom Hearts and into the eternal nothingness. "I don't know. But, if there is..." He looked down at Saïx. "I hope I meet you there."

Saïx smiled again, but this time it was a real, warm smile. "I... hope so too..." By now he had almost faded away completely, and his voice was barely more than a whisper. "And Xemnas..."

"What?" Xemnas asked softly and leaned closer to be able to hear better.

Saïx took a long, shaky breath and lifted his head to whisper into the Superior's ear. "_I love you._"

A single tear finally broke free and rolled down Xemnas' cheek. "How I've waited to hear that." he said, mimicking the Diviner from before, although in a very unsteady voice.

Saïx smiled again, and then he was gone, dissolved into the eternal night of the World That Never Was, leaving Xemnas grasping in thin air where his body had been only seconds ago.

Tears fell from the Superior's eyes as he stared up towards Kingdom Hearts, so close to be completed. But it didn't matter anymore. He had lost the only one who had made this non-existence worth enduring. There was no meaning anymore. It was all pointless.

He could feel the the Keyblade wielder and his friends approaching. It was only a matter of time until they would find him as well, and finish him off just like they had done with all the others.

He wiped away the tears still streaming down his face and stood up. He might as well continue with this charade, end what he had begun, for the sake of his beloved Luna Diviner. And since he was most probably going to go down in the end, he might as well do it with style.


End file.
